


Operación: Prom

by yui-chan96 (wandererstark)



Series: Archivo: Familia Forger [1]
Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Eden Academy, F/M, High School, Prom, last year of high school
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/yui-chan96
Summary: En su último año en la Academia Eden, la misión de su padre hace ya tiempo que tuvo éxito. Por eso, Anya ya no tiene ningún motivo para estar cerca de Damian Desmond... ¿no?
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Damian Desmond & Anya Forger, Damian Desmond/Anya Forger, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Series: Archivo: Familia Forger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879378
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Porque solo llevamos 28 capítulos del manga pero ya necesito contenido de estas dos parejas.

El recuerdo más feliz de Anya era, sin lugar a dudas, su padre recogiéndola del edificio que hacía las veces de orfanato. El segundo recuerdo más feliz, muy cerca de este, era cuando su madre se unió a su pequeña familia, terminando de dar forma a los Forger. Por otra parte, el más terrorífico… era cuando ambos habían descubierto el trabajo del otro. Aún no sabía cómo había salido todo bien al final.

Por eso, cuando las chicas de su curso en la Academia Eden empezaron a ponerse nerviosas según iban pasando los días de su último curso, ella no lograba entenderlo del todo.

“Lógico” había sido la respuesta de su amiga Becky cuando se lo comentó, “tú tienes a Damian”.

Ese comentario la había confundido aún más. La misión (secreta) de su padre (espía secreto) había terminado hacía ya dos años, por lo que no tenía motivos para seguir intentando hacerse amiga del hijo menor de Desmond. Sin embargo, desde el primer momento ambos habían establecido una relación de odio y competitividad que era difícil romper.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Mira, mira! – le señaló Becky, alejándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Ah…

Una alumna de la clase 2 sonreía mientras asentía ante un chico de su clase. Si bien por fuera parecía una bonita escena de película en la que la chica acepta ir al baile de fin de curso con su ‘crush’, la realidad era muy distinta. La verdad, la mayoría de las pedidas que había visto hasta el momento lo eran: la chica en la superficie aceptaba sonriente al chico, mientras los pensamientos de ambos eran lo opuesto.

_“¿Por qué él/ella?”_

_“Ojalá no haberme retrasado tanto para pedirle a tal o cual”_

_“No puedo arriesgarme a no ir acompañado/a al baile”_

Anya ocultó la sonrisa tras la mano, fingiendo un poco de tos. En la Academia Eden, la apariencia era muy importante. Ambas chicas recogieron las cosas para ir a la siguiente clase, cuando el pensamiento de otro alumno captó la atención de Forger.

_“¿Por qué te cuesta tanto?”_

Anya estaba muy familiarizada con esa voz. No pudo evitar mirar hacia el chico, notando calor en las mejillas: le ponía furiosa. Sí, era eso. Le ponía furiosa.

Damian se dio cuenta de la mirada de la chica y apartó de la mirada. Eso provocó una sensación en su pecho que le confirmó que era furia.

Anya sabía que no era muy lista, aunque se las había apañado para ir aprobando sin necesidad de leer la mente de sus compañeros. Bueno, vale, a lo mejor en algún examen difícil podía haber consultado en algún momento lo que cierto alumno había puesto. Pero la sensación de sacar las cosas por sí sola le gustaba. Por eso, cuando leía la mente de Damian, el chico más listo del curso, y no comprendía lo que pensaba, no le daba mucha importancia. Aunque sí cierta rabia.

Así que Anya apartó también la mirada y aligeró el paso fuera del aula. A su lado, Becky miró hacia Damian y, haciendo un claro gesto amenazador en su dirección, salió tras su amiga: siempre había sentido la necesidad de proteger a su amiga, como si de su hermana mayor se tratara.

Damian tragó saliva. Becky era una de las excusas que se ponía para no acercarse a Anya Forger. Había odiado a esa chica desde el instante en el que habían cruzado palabras. Además, le daba miedo, como si su mirada le atravesara y pudiera saber lo que estaba pensando… Sí, era eso. Le odiaba y temía a partes iguales.

Y especialmente odiaba el no saber cómo comportarse a su alrededor. Esa sensación que le inundaba desde primer año cada vez la que veía sonreír o llorar…

\- ¡Lord Damian! – le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Le preguntaba si ya sabía con quien quería ir al baile de fin de curso.

\- Pues… - una imagen cruzó la mente del joven.

\- Lord Damian tiene tantas opciones que seguro que las está valorando todas.

\- Claro, claro. Como se esperaría de Lord Damian.

Por supuesto que Damian Desmond sabía con quien quería ir al baile… pero tenía miedo a pedírselo.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaban desesperados. Emile y Ewen llevaban al lado de Damian Desmond desde el primer año en la Academia Eden. Y aunque les había costado años encontrarle el sentido, habían terminado por aceptar lo que su amigo sentía por Anya Forger.

Aunque no era la más lista de la clase, era cierto que no era fea (una vez se habían atrevido a llamarla _guapa_ y la mirada de Damian los hizo polvo) y, con los años, se había ido ganando algunas _Stellas_ más con servicios a la comunidad. Aunque les daba miedo, eso no lo podían negar.

“Pss”

Ambos miraron hacia la derecha.

“Psssssss”

A la izquierda: Becky los llamaba desde detrás de un árbol.

\- ¡Por fin! – dijo colocándose un mechón de pelo bajo el gorro.

\- ¿No deberías estar con tu amiga la rara?

\- ¿Eh?

\- No, nada – se retractó Ewen tras su mirada. Si había alguien que le daba casi tanto miedo como Anya, era su amiga Becky Blackbell.

\- ¿Qué vais a hacer con el idiota de vuestro amigo?

\- No llames idiota a Lord Damian.

\- Lo es. Si no quiere perder su oportunidad con Anya, tiene que darse prisa.

\- Perder… ¿su oportunidad?

\- ¿Cómo no os han expulsado ya? ¡Para invitarla al baile!

\- A-Aún estamos en el primer trimestre del curso. El baile no es…

\- Casi todas las chicas tenemos pareja ya. Y Anya no va a decir que no a nadie, de eso me voy a ocupar yo. Así que… ¿queréis mi ayuda para que ese Desmond sea el primero en pedírselo?

\---

\- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que queréis enseñarme?

\- ¡No seas tan impaciente!

\- ¿Perdonaaaaaaaa?

\- ¡L-Lo que Emile quería decir es que es una sorpresa!

\- Lo que vosotros digáis…

Habían sacado a Damian de su dormitorio una hora antes. La noche anterior se había ido pronto a la cama, con el pretexto de hacer varios trabajos que les habían enviado. La realidad era que estuvo haciendo varios planes de acción considerando distintos escenarios posibles, ante un comentario que habían hecho sus amigos en la cena: la pareja del baile del último año de la Academia Eden.

Damian era un caballero. Eso era lo único que le impedía ir bostezando y con los ojos entornados por los pasillos de la Academia. Pero Anya no había recibido la misma educación que él; así que ella si podía ir así por esos mismos pasillos a esa hora de la mañana.

Terminaron de espabilarse cuando sus ojos se encontraron, frente al aula de Historia.

_“¿Eh?”_

Fue el claro pensamiento que Anya leyó a Damian. ¿O era su propio pensamiento? Porque claramente se había quedado bloqueada. Tal era la sorpresa de ambos que no pudieron reaccionar cuando los tres pares de manos los empujaron dentro del aula y oyeron cerrarse la puerta.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- S-Si…

Cuando Damian se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando a su archi-enemiga se apartó, algo reticente. Las caras de ambos eran varias tonalidades más rojas. Anya se permitió mirarle de reojo: había crecido mucho, le sacaba un par de cabezas y sus movimientos también eran más corteses (¿así es como debían de ser los adultos ricos, no?), como la buena educación que recibía en casa debía demostrar.

Ella, por otra parte… estaba siendo criada por un espía y una asesina a sueldo.

“Está cerrada” comentó Damian mientras intentaba forzar la puerta.

Espera, ¿su educación en casa podía servirle? Con una excelente posición corporal, como había entrenado con su madre adoptiva, se impulsó hacia su objetivo (la puerta) para abrirla. Esperaba oír el sonido de la madera al abrirse pero… lo que sintió fue un un fuerte dolor recorriéndole toda la pierna.

\- ¡Oi! ¿Estás bien?

\- S-S-Sí…

\- ¡No mientas! ¡No puedes tenerte en pie! ¿Es que eres tonta? ¡Siéntate ahí! – le ordenó enfadado, señalando la mesa más cercana. ¡Oi! ¡Vosotros! ¡Anya Forger se ha hecho daño! ¡Abrid!

\- ¡Buen intento, Lord Damian!

\- ¡No es un truco!

\- ¡No vamos a abrir aún la puerta!

\- B-Becky… - sollozó un poco.

\- ¡Lo mismo digo, Anya!

Los minutos pasaron, ambos sentados en silencio uno al lado del otro. Anya intentaba leerle la mente a cualquiera de los cuatro, pero no le encontraba el sentido a nada de lo que oía:

_“Je, je. El plan ha salido perfecto”_

_“Tengo hambre”_

_“quehagoquehagoquehagoquehagoquehagoquehagoquehagoquehago”_

\- ¿Por qué no empiezas diciéndome cómo has engañado a Becky?

\- ¿Eh? – a Damian siempre le asustaba como parecía que Anya le leía la mente.

\- Este es tu plan, ¿no? ¿Cómo la has engañado para que te ayude?

\- ¡E-Este no es mi plan! ¡Lo juro!

\- Entonces… ¿nos han engañado?

\- Pff, habla por ti.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, entonces?

\- …

\- Nos han engañado.

El silencio volvió al aula. Damian se movía inquieto en la mesa en la que estaba sentado. Luego, se levantó y deambuló por el aula. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Buscar otra salida? Entonces, bruscamente, se giró en su dirección y, en cuatro zancadas, se situó frente a ella. Anya tragó saliva.

\- Te…

\- ¿Te…?

\- Te… concedo el honor de acompañarme al baile de fin de curso.

\- No, gracias.

El mundo se cayó encima de Damian ante el rotundo rechazo de la chica. Al otro lado, un pensamiento universal: _“Idiota”_.

Damian Desmond continuó andando, esta vez más rápido, por todo el aula, bajo la atenta mirada de Anya. Entonces volvió a pararse en seco y a acercarse a su compañera.

\- Entonces…

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- ¿M-Me concederías a mí el honor de acompañarte al baile?

Todo alrededor de Anya quedó en silencio. Lo siguiente que recordaba era la puerta abriéndose y Becky felicitándola después de haber dicho “Sí”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varios meses después...

Loid recorrió cada milímetro de su hogar durante toda la semana. Solicitó extra de trabajo a la agencia para mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa que no fuera Damian Desmond.

Era cierto que durante muchos años había deseado que Anya se acercara al menor de los Desmond como medio a un fin: la paz. Pero su misión hacía mucho que había acabado y nunca había valorado la posibilidad de SU hija acercándose VOLUNTARIAMENTE a ESE…

“¡Papá!” lo avisó la ya-no-tan-pequeña Anya desde su habitación.

Una vez había dejado de fingir en ese ya-no-tan-falso hogar sobre su verdadera identidad se había podido relajar… hasta que Yor y él descubrieron que su hija adoptiva podía leer la mente. Entonces tuvieron que aprender a controlar lo que se les pasaba por su cabeza todo el tiempo que pasaba en casa.

“¡Mamá!” avisó esta vez a Yor, que estaba jugando con un cuchillo y una patata que, con algo de imaginación, podía asemejarse a una persona.

Ambos se miraron. Les había costado acostumbrarse al trabajo del otro, así como a ocultarlo de sus respectivos jefes. Pero lo habían logrado, habían sido felices y llevado una vida normal (al menos dentro de una cierta normalidad)… hasta la noticia de que su hija había encontrado una pareja para el baile del último año.

Un día que Anya llegó antes de la escuela los descubrió ideando un plan para evitar que Damian se acercara a menos de 5 centímetros de ella.

“¿Me queréis?” les había preguntado, después de haberlos regañado.

 _“Es una pregunta trampa”_ se les pasó a ambos por la cabeza. Pero no les quedó otra que caer en ella. Y así Anya había conseguido dos bolsas de cacahuetes, un vestido para el baile en la sastrería que hacía los uniformes de la Academia Eden, y que no interfirieran en nada del baile.

De esa forma se había llegado al fatídico día: el día en el que su Anya se había hecho mayor.

\- Se lo hemos prometido… - comentó Loid en voz alta, no sabía si para convencer a su esposa o a sí mismo.

\- Sí…

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Me puedes ayudar con el pelo?

\- ¡Voy!

Cuando Yor entró en la habitación de su hija, se emocionó. En un rincón aún la protegía el agente Penguin-Man por las noches, el resto de las paredes cubiertas por estanterías con libros sobre espionaje y discos de música que su padre o Becky le regalaban para intentar distraerla de ese mundillo. Sus padres ya habían dejado claro que no tendría ningún arma por su parte, aunque ahora Yor se arrepentía de tal regla.

Anya estaba frente al espejo, un bonito vestido azul noche sobre sus hombros y siguiendo a la perfección su figura, que aún correspondía al de una chica de casi 17 años. A Loid le iba a dar algo. La adolescente se peleaba con su cabello, rebelde como ella. Yor sonrió y cogió el cepillo de sus manos: en un par de minutos un bonito recogido de pelo adornaba su cabeza.

Mientras su hija decidía los pendientes, salió silenciosamente de la habitación. “Coge aire” avisó a su marido mientras la puerta volvía a abrirse. Era un reconocido espía del Oeste, entrenado para todo… menos para ver a su hija como una adulta.

Antes de que pudiera aclarar cualquier malentendido que hubiera tenido su hija (por la cara que acababa de poner) al leer su mente, el telefonillo anunció la llegada del nuevo enemigo de ‘Twilight’ y ‘Thorn Princess’: un chico de 18 años recién cumplidos llamado Damian Desmond.

\- Papá, mamá. Coged aire – les avisó Anya mientras Bond ladraba hacia la puerta.

\- Damian, bienvenido.

“Da miedo lo buenos que son en su trabajo” pensó Anya mientras veía el rápido cambio de sus padres al abrir las puertas. A ella se le reflejaba todo en la cara.

Y precisamente la mirada de Anya hizo a Damian ser extremadamente cuidadoso con las palabras que debía escoger.

\- Muchas… gracias…

\- Bien, ¿por qué no les tomamos algunas fotos? – sugirió Yor, para sorpresa de los tres.

\- Mmm… claro – se resignó su marido. - ¡No tan cerca, Desmond!

\- ¡Loid!

\- … perdón.

Una vez Yor estuvo satisfecha de las fotos que habían tomado, ambos estudiantes comenzaron a dirigirse a la puerta. Yor le acercó a Anya su bolso: _“por si necesitas protegerte”_ pensó satisfecha mientras su hija, estupefacta, veía la pequeña navaja que había escondido en uno de los bolsillos.

Una vez abajo, la limusina de la familia Desmond los llevó dirección a la Academia Eden y el baile del último año. Ya a un par de kilómetros de la casa de los Forger, se relajaron.

Y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que, por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, estaban solos. Y solos de verdad, no como cuando les habían encerrado en el aula de Historia.

Anya estaba tan nerviosa que no podía concentrarse en la mente de Damian y en lo que estaba pensando. Las manos le empezaron a sudar.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le miró preocupado el chico.

\- Hace un poco de calor – sonrió nerviosa.

\- Espera – dijo mientras buscaba algo en la puerta, sacando una botella de agua sin abrir.

\- Gracias.

\- No debes estar nerviosa, vas muy guapa. Y, si alguien dice lo contrario, se las verá conmigo.

Damian volvió a mirar por la ventanilla, evitando que viera lo sonrojado que se había puesto al decirle eso último.

“Gracias” dijo avergonzada Anya. Damian se volvió para mirarla y sonrió: era la primera vez que era él quien le había leído la mente, y no al revés.

Anya también sonrió: era la primera vez que sabía lo que Damian pensaba de verdad.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algo para mejorar? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @wandererstark para comentarme lo que quieras!  
> Kudos y comentarios también son bienvenidos :)


End file.
